Fiberboard, particularly corrugated fiberboard, provides an economical material for fabricating shipping containers for a wide variety of products. When relatively small items have been shipped in large bulk packs, they have often employed relatively deep corrugated containers wherein there was difficulty in placing and removing the lower layers. Smaller corrugated containers which totally enclose the product have been used to ship cans in loose pack form, for example, 24 cans of beer or soda; however, such containers require a fairly large amount of fiberboard relative to the product being transported. When products are utilized in subgroups, for example, a six-pack united by a wrapper or plastic connector, shallow trays of rectangular configuration are sometimes employed wherein the upstanding walls are interconnected by glued flaps. However, such shallow-tray arrangements have a tendency to slide when stacked one atop another and do not have the amount of stability desired even if interconnected by strapping or the like. Also, when using individual trays instead of a single bulk container, any desired total number of products may be unitized, as dictated by order size, desired stack height, carrier size, etc.